Chapter 4: The Demon King Talks About "Gems"
|volume = Volume 1 |kana = 魔王、『玉』を語る |romaji = Maō, "gyoku" o kataru |arc = Introduction Arc |ep = 3 |chapprev = "Transforming" Furikake |chapnext = The Chef That Doesn't Smile }} The Demon King Talking About "Gems" is the 4th chapter of Shokugeki no Soma. Plot Summary One month has passed and the new year at Tōtsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy begins. Erina Nakiri, as representative of the new first years of the High School section, is called forward as the best scoring student on the internal entrance exam. Meanwhile, some freshman are discussing Erina in the background, and realise she is the granddaughter of the director, Senzaemon Nakiri. Senzaemon then begins his speech, and congratulates the students for making the High School section. He recalls the basics they learned in the Middle School section but warns the students that now it's all about if you have the guts to live as a chef. While the students don't know what to say, Senzaemon points at them, telling them that 99% of them are sacrificial in order to polish the remaining 1% gems. He continues his speech telling them last year only 76 students advanced to the second year and the school will mercilessly diminish the number of chefs through the years so that they can be counted on one hand. He points at the students again telling them they will become one of those students and concludes with the words that they need to devote to their studies. Meanwhile, Erina is listening to the speech of her grandfather and pities the students in the same generation as she aims to rule Tōtsuki Academy and Japan's cooking world. The ceremony continues as the one student who passed the entrance exam is allowed to introduce himself. Erina ponders about the failed Sōma Yukihira, remembering him as irritating, while to her surprise Sōma takes the word as he somehow passed the exam. Sōma introduces himself to the crowd, not really knowing what to say. He reveals he didn't expect to be admitted to the academy, but doesn't plan to lose to some bunch that has never stood in front of clients and wants to take the top. He gives the students his best regards for the coming years, as he walks away from the stage while the crowd reacts in anger to his words. As Sōma reaches the backstage of the podium, he finds Erina waiting there. He asks her about his speech, but she doesn't care and asks him why he's at Tōtsuki Academy. Sōma shows her a notification that he passed, and thus returned, while admitting being scared by her words that his food was bad back at the exam. He asks her why she didn't just say that his food was good, only to be rebuffed by Erina who says she hasn't accepted Sōma nor his cooking. Erina believes it's just a mistake and warns him that the top is unreachable for him as everyone in the academy received gifted education in Middle School, while she walks away. Sōma responds by telling her he was only three years old the first time he held a knife and thus has twelve years of experience. Sōma then vows to exhaust his cooking to the limits and have Erina say that Sōma's food is good. In the background, Senzaemon watches Sōma talking to his granddaughter, while he recalls the events that happened one month prior. He tasted Sōma's food and liked it, thus overruling Erina's opinion and letting Sōma join Tōtsuki Academy. One of the students who listened to Sōma's speech, Megumi Tadokoro, recalls her painful memories from Middle School in the background, as she was ranked last on the entrance exam. She fears that she'll be the first to drop out from the High School level, as she remembers the expectations of the townspeople that sent her off. Megumi decides to continue and wants to avoid Sōma, to not stand out badly. The story then flashforwards, as Megumi is paired with Sōma for an assignment in class. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. *Erina Nakiri *'Senzaemon Nakiri' (Debut) *''Ryō Kurokiba'' *''Takumi Aldini'' *''Isami Aldini'' *Sōma Yukihira *'Megumi Tadokoro' (Debut) Featured Dishes *Sōma Yukihira's Transforming Furikake Gohan Trivia * After Senzaemon's speech, nine students were highlighted in the crowd. Two of them are Takumi Aldini and Isami Aldini. The other seven were not shown after this chapter though some may have been reworked into other characters. **Two boys who are most likely prototype designs for Ryō Kurokiba and Akira Hayama. **3 girls, one of which resembles Momo Akanegakubo while another may have become Nene Kinokuni. **Finally two other girls, one with long ringlet hair and another with long, thin pigtails. Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Manga Category:Introduction Arc Category:Volume 1